New World
by Mikarucchi
Summary: J'suis morte. C'est un point plutôt important. En plus, je voudrais bien maudire celui qui m'a percutée avec sa voiture... Sauf, qu'il y a un léger problème. Un tout petit problème. Vraiment petit. J'suis bloquée dans le monde de One Piece. Et pour couronner le tout, fallait que j'tombe sur un Chirurgien de Pacotille. /Réécriture de 'Un nouveau monde'\
1. Chapter 1

**Hello-o ! Voici la réécriture de la fic' Un nouveau monde ! Je vous ai fait patienter... Je sais. Je suis vraiment désolée... Mais mon ancienne fic' ne me convenait pas vraiment. Je garderai donc l'histoire de base tout en modifiant certains points^^**

 **Encore désolée...**

 **Ce chapitre est écrit à la première personne, si la narration vous plait moins, dites le moi ! Je rectifierai cela dans les prochains chapitres !**

 **Sur ce,**

 **ENJOY !**

* * *

 **新世界**

* * *

Je m'ennuiiiie ! C'est pas possible quand même. Ma tête s'écrase contre la table de l'amphi'. Un cours de physique, rien de plus ennuyant. Vraiment. Mais bon, j'ai choisi de faire des études en médecine, faut que j'assume. Même si finalement, ça ne me plaît pas tellement. Je passe une main dans mes longs cheveux noirs afin de les remettre en place. Une mèche reste sur ma main, woah… ça me surprend toujours. Il y a un gros contraste entre ma peau très claire et mes cheveux noirs corbeaux.

Bref, mon regard se dirige vers ma montre qui indique trois heures et demi. De l'aprèm'. Parce que oui, avoir un cour à trois heure du matin n'est vraiment pas courant. M'enfin bon, je m'égares. Donc, il reste trente minutes. Je pourrais simuler une urgence, de toute façon, je connais déjà tous ce que le professeur explique en ce moment. J'ai déjà lu ces choses dans des livres, du coup…

En plus, on est jeudi. JEUDI. Qui dit jeudi, dit trois heure, dit chapitre de One Piece qui sort maintenant. Ce serait vraiment impoli de lire le chapitre maintenant. Je dérangerais le cour. Alors le mieux, c'est de partir et ainsi n'embêter personne. Superbe plan, n'est-ce pas ?

Je me lève donc en saisissant mes affaires et en partant rapidement en prenant soin de vraiment appliquer le « rapidement ». Je suis partie tellement vite, que j'ai oublié de parler de mon urgence. Tant pis.

J'accélère donc la cadence pour rentrer. Mon casque soigneusement posé sur ma tête me permet de me relaxer en même temps. C'est bizarre en fait. Je me relaxe en courant presque. … Mouais… Bon, j'suis un peu bizarre. Faut que j'arrête de réfléchir au sens de la vie. Si j'peux l'appeler comme ça, bien sûr. Parce que c'est pas que, mais ça sonne bien, n'empêche !

Mon regard se tourne lentement vers un bruit sourd qui se fait entendre. Une moto… ? AU PUNAISE ! Instinctivement, je saute afin de ne pas me faire percuter.

Ouuuf… Heureusement que je n'ai pas agis comme les personnages dans les films ! Ces personnes complètement idiotes qui s'arrêtent lorsqu'elles voient une voiture foncer à toute allure vers eux. Complètement con. La logique voudrait que si tu traverse en courant c'est parce que tu es pressé (ou débile, faut voir) alors d'où, d'où tu prends le temps de t'arrêter pour observer une voiture arriver pour te défoncer ?

Bizarres les gens, qu-

Mon corps vola.

Je n'avais pas vu la voiture qui approchait. Il pouvait pas s'arrêter ? Je venais d'échapper à un choc avec une moto, et les minutes suivantes, je me prends une voiture.

« Journée de merde. » lâchai-je.

Mes yeux commencent à se faire lourdes. Je sens un liquide couler de ma tête. C'est chaud. Mais c'est pas agréable. Ce n'est pas une chaleur agréable. … Ce n'est pas une « chaleur chaleureuse ». J'arrête.

Mes yeux se ferment doucement. J'entends seulement les sirènes de l'ambulance.. ? C'est l'ambulance, hein ? Je ne me trompe pas, hein ?

* * *

 **新世界**

* * *

J'ouvre les paupières doucement mais les referme en sentant une douleur atroce à la tête.

Ah oui. C'est vrai ! J'ai eu un accident ! C'est mauvais, c'est mauvais…. ! Je me lève d'un coup puis passe ma main un peu partout sur mon crâne. Rien. Pas de sang. Mes yeux s'écarquillent. Comment ça se fait… ? C'est vachement bizarre.

Je me décide enfin à regarder autour de moi. C'est vrai quoi, depuis tout à l'heure je panique parce que je suis vivante après cet incroyable accident, mais je n'ai pas vu où je suis. En plus, une odeur nauséabonde plane. De l'humidité mélangé à… à quoi en fait ? Quoiqu'il en soit, ça pu un max. Sans mentir.

Je pousse un long soupir. Réfléchissons… Tout d'abord, je suis vivante. Ensuite… Y a pas vraiment de 'ensuite', en fait. Bordel !

« Mademoiselle ? »

Non, mais en fait… À tous les coups, j'ai dû rêver... Ou justement, je DOIS rêver, ne me dites pas que je suis dans le coma... Meeeerde ! Comment on fait pour en sortir ?

« Comme si quelqu'un écrirait un livre 'sortir d'un coma ? C'est facile !'

– Mademoiselle ? »

Je regarder finalement celui qui m'appelle.

C'est quoi ce bordel ?

* * *

 **新世界**

* * *

 **Et hop ! Chapitre bouclé ! J'espère que cela vous a plu (même si cela devait être énervant de le relire^^' Désolée).**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour ! J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à écrire ce chapitre... Désolée... Mais en tout cas, il montre que même si je garde l'idée de base, certaines choses change ! J'espère que vous remarquerez les différences !**_

 _ **Sur ce,**_

 _ **Enjoy !**_

* * *

 **新世界**

* * *

On va récapituler tout ça :  
\- Je me suis faite percuter par un véhicule, alors que j'avais réussi à éviter une moto, et me suis évanouie.  
\- Je me suis ensuite réveillée dans un trou paumé, sorti de nulle part et qui fait affreusement peur (n'oublions pas l'odeur nauséabonde).  
\- Maintenant, je me retrouve en face de … Rayleigh.

Rayleigh. Rayleigh. Rayleigh. Je ne rêve pas… ? Je frotte mes yeux, secoue la tête et vais même jusqu'à me pincer.

Je ne rêve vraiment pas.

Je regarde l'homme fixement mais ne trouve rien à dire.

« Mademoiselle, c'est une question vraiment bizarre. Mais… D'où sortez-vous… ? me demande t-il.  
– Hein… ? Ah… Euh... »

Sérieusement… ?! Pourquoi ?! J'suis trop submergée par l'émotion ! Bordel, fichu fan mode, j'arrive pas à lui parler correctement !

« A vrai dire… commence t-il. Vous êtes apparue en brisant le mur tout en roulant. »

Je me tourne vers l'endroit qu'il pointe du doigt juste derrière moi, et remarque un trou menant à l'extérieur. Sérieusement ?! Je me lève d'un coup. Je peux m'enfuir. Je sais pas où je me trouve, mais cet endroit est douteux, extrêmement douteux. Mon instinct me dit de partir. Parce que c'est pas que, mais je l'ai déjà vu quelque part.

Réfléchis, Zoé. Réfléchis. Y a Rayleigh. C'est un indice.

« Eh, c'est qui le prochain ? commence une voix qui se rapproche de plus en plus.  
– J'sais pas. On en prend une au hasard, de toute façon, on finit avec la sirène, c'est ça le plus important. répond quelqu'un d'autre.  
– Ouais, pas faux. C'est quoi cette lumière… ? »

Des pas se font entendre de plus en plus. Ils ont parlé d'une sirène. Sirène ? Sérieusement… ? D'abord Rayleigh, maintenant ça.

J'ai déjà vu cette situation quelque part. Mais de l'extérieur. Un endroit sombre qui ressemble à une prison, Rayleigh qui, en passant, a un collier vachement familier autour du cou, et maintenant, l'annonce d'une sirène. Réfléchis… Réflé- Nya ?!

« Oy ! Y a un trou !  
– Et cette gamine n'a pas de menottes ! Elle essaye sûrement de sauver les esclaves !  
– 'Esclaves' ? »

Oh merde. Me dites pas que c'est ce que je pense… Nan… Nan… Naaaan…

Un des hommes apparaît devant moi avec un collier semblable à celui de Rayleigh. Je grimace en le voyant et en l'entendant dire qu'autant me capturer puisque je suis ici.

Ma jambe par d'elle même entre les siennes. Rayleigh siffle en grimaçant légèrement.

« Pardon ! Pardon ! » m'excusé-je.

Ca a dû faire un peu mal quand même. Le deuxième d'approche alors que je demande à l'autre de m'excuser. Cependant, le même processus se produit sur l'arrivant.

D'accord, c'est un réflexe. Je m'éloigne d'eux lentement pour me diriger vers la sortie de la cellule. Lorsque je suis à l'extérieur de celle-ci, je me mets à courir à toute vitesse. Je m'avance à grands pas vers une source de lumière, si y a de la lumière, ça veut dire qu'une sortie est présente. Je fais un grand saut, un sourire scotché sur le visage en criant.

« LIIBR- Ah la ? »

Je retombe sur mes pieds qui entraîne un « boum ». Mon regard se déplace de gauche à droite, voyant une centaine de personnes. Un sourire forcé se forme sur mon visage. Mon attention se porte ensuite sur celui qui est présent à côté de moi, accompagné par une fille. Visiblement, on est sur une scène avec des spectateurs, tenant une pancarte, juste en face de nous. La fille a des menottes et me regarde avec un regard mi-surpris, mi-désespéré. Je le lui rends. Je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire.

Je me gratte l'arrière de la tête et me tourne vers le seul homme présent sur scène.

Avant de parler, je me rends compte que tous les regards sont sur moi. Tous les spectateurs sont visiblement surpris de me voir ici. Normal, je crois que ma présence n'était pas vraiment prévue. Hum, hum...

« Euuuuh… Je me suis trompée d'entrée. Je cherchais l'entrée pour assister au spectacle, mais j'ai dû tourner au mauvais moment.  
– Te fous pas de moi…  
– Sur ce, je crois que je vais y aller. »

Je fais une petite courbette en me grattant l'arrière de la tête. Je commence à marcher et me rends alors compte que c'est extrêmement bizarre, mais je lui ai parlé correctement. Je n'ai pas bégayer. Pourtant, devant Rayleigh… Mouais, j'le savais, c'est le 'fan mode'. Ça doit être ça.

Ah… Mais en même temps, avoir LE Rayleigh devant soi, y a de quoi être nerveuse. Je me gratte la joue tout en avançant et… m'arrêter devant quelqu'un que je connais plutôt bien. Je crois que je peut qualifier cela de mauvais.

Mouais, parce qu'être juste en face de Eustass 'Captain' Kidd, c'est vraiment mauvais, non ?

Alors qu'il est appuyé contre un mur, son regard s'abaisse sur moi et un sourire prend place sur son visage. Il siffle et ouvre la bouche mais je n'entends que le début puisque je me retrouve assise sur l'une des chaises présentes dans cette salle. J'entends le Capitaine roux grogner et s'avancer. A ma plus grande surprise, il ne s'adresse pas à moi, mais à une personne à côté.

« Tu ne connais vraiment pas la politesse, hein... s'énerve Eustass. J'étais en pleine discussion.  
– Hum, que veux-tu ?….. »

Je n'entends pas la suite. Mon regard est fixement posé sur l'homme qui parlait. Trafalgar Law… Eustass 'Captain' Kidd… Rayleigh… Je crois comprendre ma situation. Mais du coup…

C'est quoi ce bordel ?

* * *

 **新世界**

* * *

 _ **Et hop ! Chapitre bouclé ! J'espère que vous avez aimé !**_

 _ **Je vais donc répondre aux reviews du coup :**_

Traff Lamy _**: Tout juste ! Comme 'Un nouveau monde' ne me plaisait plus, j'ai décidé de réécrire l'histoire. Mais je ne l'ai pas supprimé pour autant parce que je me suis dit que, peut-être, des personnes l'apprécient et voudraient éventuellement la relire. C'est également pour cela que j'ai mis la réécriture à part. En tout cas, merci d'avoir donné ton avis ! Comme tu as pu le voir, j'ai gardé la première personne x).**_

Ic'ilver _ **: Argh ! Mouais... On voit à quel point j'suis nulle en orthographes... xD J'essayerais de me relire et ainsi en faire moins... (même si je déteste ça... Bref xD) En tout cas, merci pour ta review !**_

Liqura _ **: Hey ! Cette fiction ne me plaisait plus du tout, mais d'un côté, je ne voulais pas l'abandonner totalement... Du coup, je me suis dit que la réécrire était la meilleure option x'). Je vais essayer de garder la formule 'C'est quoi ce bordel' parce que je trouve que c'est un peu la signature de cette fiction ! Merci énormément pour ta review !**_

L1109 ** _: Chalut ! xD J'peux pas m'en empêcher quand on me dit bonjour comme ça, bref xD J'espère que tu as pu voir les différences ! (En vrai... Y en a énormément...) Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris la peine de relire la fiction ! Et merci beaucoup pour ta review !_**


	3. Chapter 3

**JE SUIS VRAIMENT DESOLEE ! Pardon pour le temps d'attente ! Faire une réécriture qui nous plait est plus difficile que prévu... Du coup, j'ai mis énormément de temps à l'écrire... Pardon...**

 **Je donne un court résumé du chapitre précédent :**

 **Zoé, se rend finalement compte qu'elle a atterri dans le monde de One Piece. Et pas dans le meilleur des endroits : La vente d'esclave. Elle tente donc de s'échapper et, avec énormément de chance, tombe sur la scène où se trouve justement Disco. Après quelques instants, elle quitte la scène pour finalement rencontrer Kidd. Cependant, la seconde d'après, finie à côté de Trafalgar Law.**

* * *

 **新世界**

* * *

Je ferme les yeux d'irritation en entendant Kidd grogner sur Trafalgar. Hum, hum… Il m'empêche de réfléchir, bon sang ! Lorsque je me décide finalement à ouvrir les yeux, je croise ceux de plusieurs personnes. Les nobles nous fixent. Mon regard se fait plus dur, si j'ai bien cerné la situation, ils sont là pour les esclaves. Bon sang. Cette bande de monstres. Je me tourne ensuite vers Trafalgar et Kidd et remarquent qu'ils s'en fichent royalement. Mais maintenant que j'y pense… Lorsque j'étais en face de Kidd… Eh bien l'instant d'après, je me suis retrouvée ici.

« Il a utilisé son « Room » ? »

Merde, je crois que j'ai parlé à haute voix. Mes yeux se ferment. Je m'exaspère parfois. Euh… Il fait beau aujourd'hui. Je ne sens pas du tout le regard de Trafalgar Law sur moi. Ah ça non, hein. Oh punaise, dans quelle situation est-ce que je me retrouve encore ? En plus je vois bien que es nobles, eux, veulent nous dire de nous calmer, mais face à des pirates dits « dangereux », je crois qu'il y réfléchissent à deux fois.

Et ils ont raison ! Moi, à leur place, je ne m'en approcherais pas.

Même si je suis, en ce moment même, assise à côté de Trafalgar. Gniah. Bon saaaang. Je ne sais pas vraiment si je dois m'en réjouir ou pas. Parce que c'est pas que, hein. Mais même si je le trouve ultra méga classe… C'est un pirate. Un pirate trèèèès dangereux qui n'hésite pas à donner cent cœurs de pirates juste pour accomplir ses objectifs.

Finalement, un soupir de soulagement m'échappe en remarquant que Disco a réussi, par je-ne-sais-quel-moyen, de retourner la situation. En fait, non. Je sais. Il a sorti le clou du spectacle : La sirène. Camie. Celle qui, d'après mes souvenirs, accompagnait Luffy sur cette île et qui s'est faite kidnapper. Hum, hum. Mon regard se déplace vers Kidd qui commence à partir. Cette scène m'est familière… C'est sûrement pour ça qu'un sourire se dessine sur mon visage. Je n'arrive pas à le contenir.

« Il arrive~. » chuchoté-je.

Et comme je l'ai dit, Luffy arrive. Et là, tout se passe comme dans le manga : Le Chapeau de Paille s'avance vers Camie, se fait arrêter par Hachi (alias Octis), on voit ses six bras et tout le monde est choqué de voir que c'est un homme poisson. Je serre les poings. Je déteste ce moment. Je déteste cette île. Ils haïssent les homme-poissons, s'en servent comme des esclaves et ils les considèrent comme des monstres. Mais… Je crois que je ne peux pas vraiment juger, dans mon monde aussi… Dans mon monde aussi, on a peur de la différence.

Je déplace ensuite mon regard vers le Dragon Celeste qui s'est levé et qui pointe son arme vers Luffy et Hachi. Mes yeux s'écarquillent d'un coup et, instinctivement, me courbe en me bouchant les oreilles. L'onomatopée « boum » franchi mes lèvres. Il est suivit de près par le tir du noble sur Hachi. Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, c'est pour voir sans surprise l'homme poisson, à terre, saignant. Luffy, lui, commence **légèrement** à s'énerver. Bon sang. Là, ça devient intéressant.

Ah…

Voir Luffy avancer, plein de rage, et donner un énorme coup dans la tête du Dragon Celeste, c'est génial. Mais alors le voir en vrai, C'EST GRANDIOSE ! Bon sang, je n'peux m'empêcher de sourire.

« ET BIM ! » hurlé-je inconsciemment.

Et merde.

Alors que je m'en rends compte, mes mains se déplacent instinctivement sur ma bouche. Je dirige mon regard vers Kidd qui a explosé de rire alors que tous ces autres équipiers sont choqués, comme ceux de Trafalgar. Sauf ce dernier qui sourit, amusé par la situation visiblement. Hum… Hum… Faut que je réfléchisse avant d'agir, vraiment.

Se rendant compte que le danger est imminent, le public (c'est-à-dire les nobles) sortent à toute vitesse de la salle. Il ne reste plus que les pirates, la sirène et les deux autres créatures de la mer. Et moi, bien sûr. … J'ai loupé le moment propice pour sortir visiblement. Quelle idiote je fais. Punaaaise… J'aurais dû sortir en même temps que les autres, mais je ne voulais pas suivre les nobles. Question fierté.

.

Mais quelle fierté ?! Bon saaaang… Pourquoi est-ce que je pense à ça ? Ce sont des personnages fictifs, Zoé. Fictifs. Pourquoi je mets ma fierté en jeu pour des gens qui n'existent pas ?!

Je dirige mon regard vers les gardes de la salle des enchères qui commencent à rappliquer pour arrêter les pirates. Aïe, ils vont pas me mettre dans le même panier, hein ? Hein ? Je suis les combats des yeux, lorsque j'entends un bruit de pas à ma droite. Un garde. Faut croire que si, ils m'ont attribuée le titre de pirate.

Je fronce les sourcils et ferme les yeux en donnant un coup de pied.

Lorsque je les ouvres, l'homme est à terre. Awn…

J'entends Kidd exploser une nouvelle fois rire et vois Trafalgar mettre une main devant sa bouche. Je crois qu'il sourit.

C'est quand même pas de ma faute si je ne sais pas me battre. Pfff… Alors quand on sait pas, on vise le point faible, c'est tout. J'sais pas, c'est normal, non ? Je grimace en remarquant deux autres gardes rappliquer. Punaaaiiise… Je le sens pas làààà. Je ferme les yeux et entends un gros fracas et des cris juste devant moi.

Les hommes sont à terre.

« Miss. Fermer les yeux ne va pas te sauver. commente Trafalgar en souriant.  
– Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec lui. acquiesce Kidd d'un air hautain.»

… C'est quoi ce cliché ? Les deux capitaines viennent de me sauver ? Ça ressemble aux fictions que j'ai lu. Je chuchote un 'merci' pratiquement inaudible et tourne mon attention vers la scène où la fille Dragon Céleste menace Camie avec son arme.

C'est avec ça qu'un grand silence s'est installé.

Je ne peux quitter la scène des yeux. Même si je connais tout à l'avance, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur. Punaise. Une sorte d'onde de choc nous traverse et entraîne l'évanouissement en masse des ennemis. Il ne reste plus que les pirates. Pourtant, je ne comprend pas, c'est le Haki des rois. Je devrais être touchée puisque je ne suis pas assez forte pour le contrer. Même pire, je ne sais même pas comment le contrer.

Après une courte discussion avec Luffy, Rayleigh se tourne vers moi. Il me regarde d'un air intrigué avant de rire.

Je recule légèrement, surprise par cela. Pourquoi se met-il tout à coup à rire ? Cet homme est une véritable énigme…

« Pourquoi rester ici alors que tu aurais pu partir par le trou que tu as crée dans la cellule ?  
– … Merde. »

J'avais complètement zappé ce détail sans importance. Bon d'accord, il a de l'importance puisque j'aurais pu m'échapper sans danger et discrètement. Je me frappe la tête avec la paume de ma main. Je me désespère vraiment…

Rayleigh rit une nouvelle fois avant de jeter un sac dans ma direction. Sérieux ? Quand l'ai-je laissé avec lui ?

J'entends brièvement les autres parler de la Marine qui rapplique et tous les autres détails. Je connais tout ça. Ils veulent se dépêcher pour ne pas avoir à combattre l'amiral qui va arriver. Bref, les trois Capitaines sortent en se disputant.

Je n'y prête pas trop attention et porte mon attention sur le contenu de mon sac. Mon portable, un ordinateur portable (je vérifierai plus tard si il est en bon état), mon porte-feuille avec de l'argent (ça ne me servira à rien ici, mais je ne le jetterai pas. Si je retourne dans mon monde, je vais le regrette toute ma vie, alors non), quelques feuilles de cours dans une pochette et une trousse. Okay, c'est déjà bien.

Mon portable est soudainement saisit et je me tourne pour voir qui a osé me le prendre. Il sait que dans le « vrai » monde, il se ferait frapper pour ça ? Mais vu que c'est sûrement un pirate, je vais m'abstenir.

En plus c'est Killer quoi. Du coup… Ouais, j'vais éviter.

« C'est quoi ce… machin ? » demande t-il.

Il commence à l'inspecter sous tous les angles et tapote plusieurs fois l'écran avant de cliquer sur un bouton sur le côté qui illumine l'écran d'un coup. Le blond recule sa tête, surpris.

« Rends le moooii ! m'écrié-je en l'attrapant d'un coup. Il est pas abîmé… Ouuuf…  
– C'est quoi ce truc ? répète Killer en le pointant du doigt.  
– Whoaaah ! Super sophistiqué ! siffle Penguin en s'approchant. Juste, c'est quoi ? »

Je les regarde d'un air perplexe et me penche soudainement pour éviter une épée. Killer déplace sa tête légèrement vers la droite.

« Encore Kidd/Fichu Eustass. » marmonne t-on en même temps.

Il me fixe (je crois). Oups.

Je détourne le regard et commence à suivre les autres qui sortent en groupe. J'arrive à me faufiler et sortir du bâtiment. C'est là qu'on remarque les trois capitaines qui ont fait un… ravage (sans mauvais jeu de mots). Pendant qu'il discute, je marche discrètement en direction d'une forêt pour leur échapper.

C'est ce que j'aimerais dire, mais… Je maudis mon côté fan.

Je m'arrête pour admirer Killer qui saute afin d'arrêter l'attaque d'un marine. Bon sang… Il est chaauuud ! Euh merde ! Faut que je me calme.

Bon sang, Zoé, tu l'as vu des dizaines de fois… Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes pour les regarder ? Surtout que même si je sais que c'est ridicule, je n'arrive pas à bouger.

Je secoue la tête pour remettre mes pensées en place. Voilààà… Je reprends donc ma marche quand j'entends tout à coup Trafalgar parler :

« Bepo, occupes-toi de la miss.  
– Oui, capitaine ! »

Il ne doit pas parler de moi~ Je me retourne pour apercevoir l'ours polaire approcher.

Il ne doit pas parler de moi… Je commence à accélérer le pas.

Il ne parle pas de moi. Il ne parle pas de moi !

Bon sang ! Je me fais poursuivre par un ours polaire ! Je pensais que c'était possible qu'au Pôle Nord, moi. Je commence à courir lorsque Penguin se met devant moi et m'attrape d'un coup, un sourire gêné sur le visage.

« Désolé, ordre du capitaine. » explique t-il en me donnant à Bepo.

Alors que l'ours blanc me pose sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patate, je me débats comme je peux et fusille Trafalgar du regard qui marche juste à côté de nous.

« Bordel, Trafalgar !  
– Je t'ai sauvée, tu n'as rien à dire.  
– D'où tu m'as sauvée ?!  
– Tu aurais préféré être tuer par un garde ? rétorque t-il en faisant allusion à la salle des enchères.  
– C'est pas une raison pour m'enlever !  
– Tout de suite les grands mots, j'ai simplement quelques questions à poser.  
– Et tu m'enlèves pour ça !  
– Ce n'est pas un enlèvement puisque tu ne reviendras pas vivante.  
– C'est un meurtre !  
– Pas de corps, pas de preuves, pas de meurtre. Et puis c'est rien, je suis pirate. »

Je me fais enlever par un psychopathe…

C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

* * *

 **新世界**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre bouclé ! J'espère que vous avez aimé !**_

 _ **Je passe aux réponses aux reviews anonymes :**_

Traff Lamy _**: Heeey ! Ne te rabaisses pas autant ! Ta review me fait vraiiiment plaisir ! Tu es importante ! Ton avis est important ! En tout cas, je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas que la scène avec Disco était appréciée... Y a t-il d'autres passages que tu as aimé dans l'histoire afin que je ne les supprime pas tous ? En tout cas, j'espère ne pas t'avoir trop fait attendre...**_

Emma **: Yay ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !**

Emma BD _**: Merchii ! J'ai essayé de faire un chapitre plus long, mais c'est pas encore ça... Mais j'espère que ça t'a plu quand même !**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Heeey ! Nouveau chapitre ! Eh oui, vu le temps que j'ai mis pour le chapitre 3 je devais tout faire pour ne pas vous faire attendre ! Donc, voici le nouveau chapitre x)**_

 _ **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf les OCs.**_  
 _ **Désolée pour les éventuels personnages OOCs, je ne m'en rendrais pas forcément compte, du coup, dites le moi si vous en voyez !**_

* * *

 **新世界**

* * *

Je fixe avec irritation Trafalgar qui me sourit d'un air espiègle. Bon sang. Je me débats un peu plus alors que je suis toujours sur l'épaule de Bepo.

Je veux pas dire, mais en passant, sa fourrure est vachement douce.

Mais enfin bref !

« Lâche moi, Bepo !  
– Calmes-toi, miss. A moins que tu ne veuilles que je te portes moi-même~ ? »

Dégage fichu « côté fan »…

« Hors de question. »

Je remarque que Shachi et Penguin me fixent et se retiennent de rire. Je prends une mine bouleversée en les regardant et leur demande de l'aide. Une rougeur apparaît sur leurs visages, mais ils reprennent rapidement leur calme sous la menace de Trafalgar.

Je claque la langue.

Un sourire amusé est dessiné en grand sur le visage du brun en voyant ma réaction.

Le truc, c'est que plus on avance, plus mon envie de partir s'évapore. Je déteste mon «côté fan » ! A cause de lui, toutes mes pensées sont tournées vers le Capitaine des Hearts. En plus, c'est pas du tout négatif. « Bon sang, il est trop beau ! », « Il sent bon, bordel », « J'adore sa voix ! ».

Bref.

Au fait, si je me souviens bien… Cette partie de l'histoire, c'est…

« Trafalgar… change de chemin.  
– Ne me donnes pas d'ordre, miss. Et pour quelles raisons le ferais-je ?  
– Parce qu'ainsi, tu éviterais une mauvaise rencontre ? »

Je sais qu'il faut essayer de ne pas changer l'histoire, mais le truc, c'est que je veux pas être face au Pacifista, moi. Je vais crever si ça continu.

Au diable l'histoire, la survie avant tout !

« Une mauvaise rencontre ? répète le brun.  
– Bah… Eustass et compagnie avec celui que vous appelez Bartholomew Kuma en bonus. expliqué-je en apercevant une touffe rouge au loin. Ah merde. Trop tard. »

Je vais mourir. C'est sûr. Impossible de survivre face à ça quand on est… Normal. Tsss… Je reviendrai hanter Trafalgar, c'est sûr. Quoique… C'est plutôt le conducteur qui m'a tuée, non ? Parce que s'il ne m'avait pas percuté, je ne serais pas morte et je ne mourrais pas une deuxième fois !

Et les gens qui disent qu'on ne meurt qu'une fois ! Raaaah…

En plus, le regard de Trafalgar perplexe est sur moi depuis tout à l'heure. Je regarde devant moi afin de ne pas le voir. Je suis du regard un laser qui passe juste à côté de moi et qui s'écrase à l'endroit où Trafalgar se trouve.

L'ours sur lequel je suis posé (en même temps, il n'y a qu'un seul ours) appelle son capitaine qui ressort justement, sans aucune égratignure. Son éternel sourire narquois est toujours scotché sur son visage.

C'est pas moche, en passant.

Euh, bref ! Bepo me pose au sol, sûrement pour pouvoir se battre avec aisance. Hahahahaha ! Bande de naïfs ! Pendant ce temps, je peux m'enfuir, de toute façon, je sais qu'ils vont survivre, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter. De toute façon, je ne peux rien faire.

« Ne penses même pas à t'échapper, miss. m'avertit Trafalgar.  
– Oups.  
– Regarde les faits : soit tu quittes cette île avec moi, soit tu restes ici à tout jamais, avec le risque de finir esclave.  
– Okay, je ne bouge pas. »

Il sait être convaincant le capitaine. De toute façon, je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à survivre seule. Satisfait de ma réponse, Trafalgar se dirige vers le Pacifista et s'apprête à combattre. Ouais, il sait pas encore que c'est un cyborg. De toute façon, je n'ai qu'à le lui dire à la fin du combat, quand y en aura un autre qui va apparaître. Ce sera le timing parfait pour les explications.

Bref, je m'éloigne un peu du champ de bataille sans pour autant quitter les lieux et m'assois. Je veux voir ce combat quand même, c'est juste que je veux éviter de me prendre un coup par inadvertance.

Je suis carrément absorbée par cette bataille, le voir en vrai, c'est génial ! Killer qui attaque avec ses lames, Heat qui brûle le Pacifista mais ce dernier repousse les flammes… En passant, commence se fait-il que ses vêtements soient intactes ? Les vêtements dans One Piece sont sacrément résistants dites-moi.

Après plusieurs essais, le Pacifista tombe finalement grâce au coup de Trafalgar (et de Kidd, mais bon, le brun l'a sauvé quand même).

Je me relève et me dirige vers les pirates qui sont un peu essoufflés. En même temps, vu leur combat…

« Bartholomew Kuma est donc si… faible ? constate Trafalgar.  
– Vous avez eu du mal quand même ! rié-je sans réfléchir. »

Et des regards noirs… Faut vraiment que je réfléchisse parfois.

« En tout cas, histoire de maintenir sa réputation… repris-je. Ce n'était pas Kuma ! Mais un Pacifista, eh oui !  
– « Pacifista » ? répète Kidd pour m'inciter à continuer.  
– C'est un robot/cyborg au service de la Marine. Le vrai Kuma est bien sur l'île, mais il s'occupe de Luffy. »

J'ai peut-être dit une connerie, vu qu'ils me regardent d'un air perplexe.

« Tu fais partie de la Marine ? demande d'un coup Killer.  
– Quoi ? Non, non ! Mais qu'est-ce que je foutrais chez eux ?  
– Claire et nette comme réponse. rit Kidd avec une main cachant ses yeux.  
– Par contre, vous ferez attention, mais en plus de la Marine qui arrive derrière, y a un autre Pacifista qui va apparaître devant. »

Des yeux s'agrandissent, des bouches s'ouvrent et deux regards perplexes se posent sur moi. Enfin je crois, Killer, j'en sais trop rien en fait. Bon, on va dire un. Celui de Trafalgar.

Bref, comme je l'ai dit, le cyborg est apparu « soudainement ». Mhm… la technologie dans One Piece est différente de celle de mon monde. Du coup, avec un peu de chance, si j'utilise correctement les ondes électroniques, peut-être que ça peut marcher… ?

Je sors mon portable de mon sac à dos et m'approche de Kuma qui baisse la tête un moment dans ma direction, ce qui entraîne l'arrêt du combat. Les pirates ne bougent pas non plus, voulant voir ce que je m'apprête à faire. J'suis sûre que déjà, ils pensent que je suis une inconsciente. Ou une débile. Bref, m'en fiche de leurs avis.

Kuma détourne la tête et reprend ses attaques sur le groupe qui, à leur grande surprise, parvient à esquiver.

« Sérieusement ?! Il m'ignore ! » m'indigné-je.

Je soupire avant de me mettre derrière le robot et met le portable sur son dos. Ah. C'est ce que j'aimerais dire, mais il est géant. Du coup… Bon le bas de son dos. Hum… Il ne faut pas un dessin pour savoir de quoi je parle, hein !

Je commence donc à utiliser mes applications et fais vibrer mon portable. Ca devrait envoyer des ondes vers Kuma. Enfin le faux ! Mais bon. Je lève la tête pour apercevoir qu'il commence à être un peu bizarre et le voit se secouer un peu.

Il ne va quand même pas exploser alors que je suis là, hein… ? Je recule lentement pour voir que le robot tremble de plus en plus et commence donc à courir vers les pirates qui sont stupéfaits de sa réaction. J'ai merdé je croiiiis !

C'est quand j'arrive finalement vers le groupe que j'entends une explosion et sens la bouffée d'air que celle-ci a entraîné.

« Mais… Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?! cri Kidd d'un coup en me regardant.  
– Ah ! J'ai merdé, c'est ça ? demandé-je en me tenant la tête.  
– On peut pas vraiment dire que tu as « merdé », dit Trafalgar en souriant, simplement, sa question doit plutôt être « Comment as-tu fait ça ? »  
– Et cette gamine m'a laissé jouer avec ce bidule super dangereux… marmonne Killer en soupirant.  
– Désolée… Mais euh… Faudrait pas échapper à la Marine, d'abord ? »

Trafalgar ordonne à Bepo de me porter à nouveau pour ne pas que je le ralentisse. On commence donc à s'enfuir, suivit par l'équipage de Kidd. Le brun se tourne vers le roux :

« Je peux t'aider, Eustass ? nargue t-il.  
– Je suis curieux à propos de cette gamine. répond Kidd en le fusillant du regard. »

On arrive finalement à semer la Marine. Trafalgar s'arrête lorsqu'on arrive dans un endroit plutôt calme. Le Capitaine des Hearts s'assoit contre un tronc et ordonne à Bepo de me poser en face de lui. Kidd, lui, s'appuie contre un arbre, à proximité de nous, juste à ma droite. Du coup, les Hearts sont en face de moi et les Kidd's Pirates à droite. Les deux équipages me fixent.

Ca met vachement mal à l'aise… Ils le savent, ça ?

« Du coup, miss… je crois qu'on a droit à quelques explications. Tout d'abord… Comment as-tu fait pour vaincre ce Pacifista aussi facilement ?  
– Sorry, can you repeat please ? dis-je en changeant de langue pour qu'ils ne comprennent pas.  
– Cap'tain, on devrait s'éloigner d'eux. suggère Heat en me pointant précisément du doigt, dans ces conditions, il aurait dû dire « d'elle ».  
– Miss, arrête de jouer au plus idiot avec moi. lâche Trafalgar en saisissant son Nodachi. Tu ne veux toujours pas répondre ? »

Je garde le silence. Je sais pas si je peux tout révéler comme ça. C'est un peu compliqué, surtout que je ne veux pas changer l'histoire, quoi.

Et là, je crois que le combat contre le faux Kuma a fait perdre sa patience au grand Trafalgar Law, puisqu'il prononce le mot « Room » tout en se levant. Je ferme les yeux d'appréhension, de toute façon je ne mourrais pas.

Mais ça fait flippeeeeeer ! Que quelqu'un l'arrête ! Je rouvre rapidement les yeux lorsque j'entends quelqu'un parler :

« Oï. Ne vas-tu pas trop loin ? commente Killer, attirant l'attention de tous. Si tu l'accule ainsi, elle ne voudra plus du tout répondre à nos questions.  
– Elle ne veut déjà pas. Autant le faire sous la menace du coup. »

Merde.

Il fend l'air avec son Nodachi. Silence, plateau. Euh, je veux dire… Silence total. J'ouvre à nouveau les yeux que j'avais fermé instinctivement. Mon corps est intact. Il a changé d'avis ?

Ou peut-être pas. Il regarde la main qui tient le sabre. Il est surpris visiblement. Ses sourcils se froncent. Le mot « Shambles » franchit finalement ses lèvres alors qu'il fait légèrement pivoter sa main.

« Capitaine ? appelle Bepo, inquiet.  
– Ouuh… Trafalgar Law ne maîtrise plus son pouvoir ? raille Kidd en se redressant. »

Le Heart le fusille du regard avant de se tourner vers moi.

« Miss, tu as mangé un fruit du démon ? »

Gné ?

Je crois que ma tête reflète parfaitement le mot auquel je viens de penser. Ouais, le « gné ». Du coup, je dois avoir une tête de débile en ce moment.

Trafalgar regarde un peu autour de lui avant de sourire et de me soulever d'un coup. Il me met sur son épaule et se dirige vers… Un point d'eau. Je crois que c'est mauvais.

« Trafalgar…  
– C'est le seul moyen de le certifier. explique t-il en s'arrêtant juste devant. »

Pourquoi est-ce que comme par hasard, on se trouve là ? Je sais que l'île se sépare en plusieurs mangrove, ce qui fait… Bah c'est comme des îlots et du coup on peut facilement se trouver à côté de la mer… Mais bon ! C'est pas possible ce degrés de malchance !

« ARRÊTE CAAAAAAAA ! » crié-je alors qu'il me jette sans pitié dans l'eau.

C'est Penguin qui prend la peine de me repêcher vu que je ne sais pas nager. Trafalgar me regarde de haut alors que Kidd s'approche, suivit de ses camarades.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais… commence le brun.  
– Elle possède un fruit du démon, continue le roux.  
– Sauf que visiblement, c'est pas n'importe lequel. enchaîne Killer. Je l'ai lu dans quelques livre, mais je pensais que ce n'était qu'une légende. »

Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

« Tu possède le fruit de l'annulation. » concluent le second des Kidd's Pirates et le Capitaine des Hearts.

D'accord… C'est quoi ce bordel ?

* * *

 **新世界**

* * *

 _ **J'espère que vous avez aimé !**_

Traffy-D-Lamy _**: Désolééééée ! Je sais que j'ai mis beaucoup, beaucoup de temps pour le chapitre 3 ! Mais du coup, le 4 arrive rapidement ! Je suis pardonnée ? Hein ? *croise les doigt* En tout cas, j'espère que tu as aimé !**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Lali ho ! Nouveau chapitre !**_  
 _ **L'univers de One Piece ne m'appartient pas ! Désolée pour les éventuels personnages OOCs, si vous en voyez, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !**_

 _ **Dans le chapitre précédent : Après s'être faite facilement enlevée par les Hearts, le groupe arrive face à un Pacifista. Ils combattent aux côtés des pirates de Kid et réussissent à vaincre le robot... lorsqu'un deuxième arrive, les déstabilisant grandement. Face à cela, Zoé, bien que peu confiante au départ, neutralise l'ennemi avec l'aide de son portable. C'est alors que, perplexe, les pirates, après avoir semés la Marine, interrogent Zoé sur ses capacités, c'est là, qu'on découvre qu'elle possède un fruit du démon, et pas n'importe lequel : Celui de l'annulation.**_

* * *

 **新世界**

* * *

Un lourd silence tombe. En fait, non.

« Oooooh ! Sérieux ? Ca veut dire qu'elle annule le pouvoir des fruits du démon ? demande Kid.  
– Ouais. répond Killer d'un air perplexe. »

On remarque que le couteau, jusqu'ici accroché à la ceinture du roux, commence à flotter et se dirige d'un coup vers moi. Je baisse la tête en poussant un cri.

Là, le silence tombe vraiment. Kid me regarde d'un air intrigué puis se tourne vers son second.

« Je crois que ça ne marche pas. constate le Cap'tain en montrant du doigt le couteau planté derrière un arbre à quelques mètres derrière moi.  
– Elle ne le contrôle peut-être pas encore... » commente Killer.

A vrai dire, j'aimerais exploser de rire en ce moment, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Ils pourraient mal le prendre, par exemple, ils pourraient penser que je moque d'eux, du coup faut que je me retienne.

Je lève les yeux pour apercevoir un sourire amusé sur le visage de Trafalgar. Je déglutis. Le capitaine des Hearts s'approche de moi et me soulève d'un coup. Il me met sur son épaule. Il se tourne vers Kid et, toujours avec le même sourire, lâche d'un air moqueur :

« Bon, on va y aller, hein.  
– J'ai enco- Putain, t'écoutes un peu ?! s'énerve le roux en nous voyant partir. »

Le brun l'ignore royalement et part en disant aux autres Hearts de le suivre. Je commence à gigoter mais m'arrête d'un coup.

Je suis sur Trafalgar Law.

Trafalgar Law.

Bon sang ! Et j'ai une putain de vue sur ses fe- j'arrête ! Je secoue la tête rapidement. Faut que je me ressaisisse !

Aaaah… Mais comment veut-on que je me ressaisisse alors que je suis portée par Trafalgar Law ?! Un des ses bras est posé sur moi, je sens son épaule, j'ai une vue parfaite… Bon sang, j'ai de la chance de ne pas m'évanouir ou saigneeeer… ?

Ah merde.

« Miss, es-tu en train de saigner sur moi ? Demande Trafalgar qui s'est crispé en sentant un liquide couler sur lui.  
– Euuuh… Badon. m'excusé-je en pinçant mon nez. »

Il resserre son emprise sur moi. Je crois que je l'ai énervé. Merde. J'ai saigné du nez sur Trafalgar. C'est pire que de rire au nez de Killer et Kid… réflexion faite, c'est peut-être à égalité. Ils sont aussi effrayant que lui.

Penguin, Shachi et Bepo se courbent légèrement puis hochent ensemble la tête comme pour me dire « Ce fut un plaisir de te connaître ».

Du coup, lorsqu'on arrive devant le sous-marin des Hearts, je n'ai même pas le temps de faire un seul commentaire qu'on fonce à l'intérieur. Le capitaine ordonne aux autres de retourner à leurs postes habituels puis il m'emmène dans… sa chambre.

Je découvre la chambre de Trafalgar Law !

Je dois encore pincer mon nez afin de ne pas recommencer à saigner. Trop d'émotions. Oh bon sang ! Sa chambre !

Une bibliothèque se trouve contre un mur à droit et un peu plus loin, sont lit. Un bureau est posé dans le coin opposé. Mhm… Une porte juste à ma gauche mène à la salle de bain je crois.

Le brun me pose parterre et se dirige de suite vers celle-ci. Il ressort, habillé d'un T-shirt blanc et, son sweat à la main. Il le balance sur ma tête.

« Tu le laveras puisque tu l'as sali. » ordonne t-il en me regardant de haut.

Je ne peux pas le contre-dire, là. Il a raison. Le capitaine esquisse un sourire avant de s'asseoir en saisissant la chaise devant son bureau et de la mettre devant son lit. Il point donc le matelas pour me dire de m'y installer. Je crois.

Je m'assois et donc, lui fais face. Un carnet à la main, il lève son regard gris vers moi.

Vachement séduisant en passant.

Bref. Je me ressaisis maintenant.

« Miss, j'ai plusieurs questions à te poser, du coup, on va commencer avec quelques formalités : Nom ?  
– Zoé Asakura.  
– Âge ?  
– Vingt ans. »

Il se stoppe un moment et marmonne un « sérieusement ? » Il pensait quoi ? Tsss…  
Sauf qu'il se reprend et continue :

– Lieu de naissance ?  
– … East Blue. »

Il me regarde d'un air mauvais. Je baisse le regard, j'ai oublié que c'était un pirate. Il est effrayant… Sauf qu'il remarque que ce serait une perte de temps de me faire avouer ça, et… de toute façon, il doit s'en ficher royalement.

« Maintenant… reprend Trafalgar. Comment fais-tu pour voir l'avenir ? Je pensais que c'était dû à un fruit du démon, mais étant donné que tu possède celui de l'annulation…  
– Co… Comment ça ? demandé-je en feignant l'ignorance.  
– Lors de la vente d'esclaves, tu as prédit l'arrivée du Chapeau de Paille, le moment du coup de feu du Dragon Céleste… Et puis, notre combat face au Pacifista.  
– Un intuition. »

Trafalgar se lève d'un coup en saisissant mon poignet. Il me pousse contre le mur derrière moi alors que je suis toujours contre le mur. Je déglutis alors que mes yeux plongent dans les siens.

« Ne te moque pas de moi. Si je ne peux pas utiliser mon pouvoir sur toi alors les blessures physiques peuvent faire l'affaire. »

Oh fait chier, j'ai complètement oublié ce détail : Trafalgar Law est un gros sadique.

Mais en fait, en ce moment, c'est la position dans laquelle je suis qui me perturbe le plus. Pardon, c'est la position dans laquelle je suis _**avec lui**_.

Et puis de toute façon, est-ce que lui révéler que je viens d'un autre monde changera vraiment l'histoire ? Dans les fictions que j'ai lu, les filles essayaient de cacher ce fait… Mais de toute façon, le beau gosse venant de One Piece finissait toujours pas le savoir et… Il n'y avait aucun impact. Donc, ouais, on s'en fout.

« Bon. Tu ne vas peut-être pas me croire, mais je viens d'un autre monde. » affirmé-je sérieusement.

Trafalgar me regarde avec des yeux légèrement écarquillés avant de se reprendre et les plisser.

« Tu n'as pas l'air de mentir, mais, je ne peux pas vraiment dire que je te crois pleinement.  
– Et pourtant… »

Un sourire est présent sur mon visage. Boooon… Il suffit de lui prouver mes dires, mais j'ai envie de voir sa réaction si je lui raconte des événements que personne n'est censé connaître, sauf lui.

« Trafalgar Law, tu es né le 6 octobre et mesures un mètre quatre-vingt-onze. Tu viens de North Blue, du royaume de Flevance plus précisément, tu as une prime de deux cent millions de berrys... Ton fruit est un Paramecia, le Ope Ope no Mi ce qui veut dire le fruit du Bistouri, tu avais un père, une mère et une sœur tous atteint de saturnisme. »

J'esquisse un sourire, je pourrais continuer, mais vu sa tête… Je le raconterais peut-être plus tard. Ses yeux sont vachement écarquillés et il ne dit plus rien depuis un bon moment maintenant.

« Tu me crois, maintenant ? Je viens d'un monde qui connaît ton histoire. Passé, comme futur. »

Je sais, je mens, je ne connais pas tout. Mais bon… C'est pas grave, hein !

« Ouais… Mais je ne suis toujours pas convaincu. Tu n'es peut-être qu'une stalker, fan de moi. » déclare Trafalgar, ayant repris son sourire moqueur.

Le truc, c'est qu'il a à moitié raison. Je suis fan de lui. Je sens mes joues se chauffer alors que tout à coup, la porte, s'ouvre, laissant apparaître Penguin et Shachi.

A notre vue, le rouge leur monte au visage.

En même temps, le capitaine ne m'a toujours lâchée, du coup, je suis coincée entre lui et le mur. Et sur le lit. C'est vrai que ça peut légèrement porter à confusion.

En plus, la seule chose qu'il trouve à dire, c'est ce que je dis depuis mon arrivée ici :

« C'est quoi ce bordel ?! »

* * *

 **新世界**

* * *

 _ **Et hop ! Chapitre bouclé ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !**_

 _ **Traffy-D-Lamy : Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Du coup, euh, j'évite la torture, hein ? Hein ? Ou l'attente était trop longue ? Mais me réincarner dans le monde de One Piece... Hum... Nan, je pense que je mourrais dès les premières minutes là-bas. Moi faible ? ... Ouais...**_


End file.
